


New Friends

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Coronation Street, Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Robert and Aaron head to Manchester for the weekend and meet Billy and Paul in a club near the Leeds Liverpool canal.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Billy Mayhew/Paul
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Friday Night

**Robert stood glancing at his watch Aaron should've been home by now he knew that they had a weekend planned in Manchester and needed to leave soon to beat the rush hour traffic, just then Robert heard footsteps and Aaron appeared out of breath and sweating.**

**"About time." Robert said and Aaron rolled his eyes he had been sent out on a last minute scrap run and had only just left for the day he winced waiting for Robert to lay into him but no yelling started and he knew he would be buying dinner at least to say sorry.**

**Aaron offered to drive as well to try and please Robert knowing if he could stretch out and sleep for a while Robert would feel better because Aaron could tell when his husband was really not feeling good and was proved right when Robert asked him to pull over diving out of the car Robert threw up arms braced on his knees Aaron sighed and got out to help him grabbing a bottle of water and tissues as he did so.**

**"Where's this come from Eh?." He asked and Robert just groaned as he heaved again nothing but bile coming up that time Aaron winced and unscrewed the lid on the water bottle before handing it to Robert .**

**" rinse and spit then sip slowly. " he said as if speaking to eleven year old Seb.**

**Robert did as directed and held out his hand for the bottle lid as Aaron cleaned him up and helped him back into the car before finding a empty plastic bag and handing it to Robert.**

**"Here Rob if you feel sick again here's a bag to throw up into are you sure you still want to go?" Aaron asked and Robert nodded of course I do we can't let Billy and Paul down not now they've invited us for the weekend . " he said taking another sip of water.**

**" I'm sorry. " he said quietly moments later and Aaron shook his head "no apologies needed I'm just sorry you're not feeling good." Aaron replied and Robert nodded " I know I must be coming down with something I never get car sick normally only when I've been drinking which I haven't don't worry" Robert said and Aaron nodded knowing he would know if Robert had been drinking.**

**" get some sleep you'll feel better. " Aaron said kindly and Robert nodded and moments later he was asleep against the window.**


	2. Not while you're sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Paul help nurse Robert while he and Aaron are staying with them.

Robert slept the rest of the way to Manchester and only woke up when Aaron parked outside Paul and Billy's house and groaned as he stretched feeling his back creak and crack as he moved 

"Feel any better?." Aaron asked and Robert shook his head he still felt weak and shaky and Aaron called Billy to come out to help get him into the house and onto the sofa Robert sighed and allowed himself to be helped.

Billy eased Robert down onto the sofa and handed him a drink of water Robert sipped the cool clear liquid and sighed he hated getting ill being out of control.

Aaron kissed his forehead softly and sighed trust Robert to get sick the night that they arrived.

Robert stayed on the sofa for a while until he couldn't avoid getting up any longer Paul helped him to his feet then led him to the downstairs bathroom where Robert relieved himself and washed his hands his stomach still felt a little off but he wasn't shivering like he had been earlier Paul placed the back of his hand against Robert's forehead and sighed "still quite warm there mate you sure nothing else hurts apart from your stomach?." He asked kindly and Robert shook his head in truth he felt awful but was too proud to admit it

"I know I sound lame but can I go to bed?." Robert asked and Paul nodded and led the way up to the room Aaron and he would be sharing and sighed as Robert sat down on the side of the bed and took off his shoes.

"Could you get Aaron to fetch my bag in for me I really don't feel good thanks man." Robert asked and Paul nodded and headed downstairs to find Aaron.


	3. Crying in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has a nightmare and wakes up crying.

**Robert slept fitfully that night in a unfamiliar bed he kicked out several times and it took Aaron several attempts to wake him from a violent nightmare Aaron heard a soft knock on their bedroom door and Billy poked his head round seeing Aaron struggling to wake his clearly crying and scared husband from what seemed to be a very frightening nightmare.**

**" Hey easy Rob it's okay it's okay shhh I'm here your safe." Billy whispered looking at Aaron who repeated the same to Robert who opened one eye then collapsed tears flooding down his cheeks he was shaking.**

**Robert sat up and Aaron wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly looking at Billy for help then Paul appeared and sighed "I knew he wasn't right when we went to bed last night I gave him some nurofen but clearly they had little to no effect." Paul said worry lacing his voice.**

**Aaron nodded "He's okay or at least he will be he's not well now but he will be okay soon poor baby he's being strong when he doesn't have to be he had some news Seb isn't his son he's eleven now and Robert's all but raised him as his own and he's devastated." Aaron admitted and Billy squeezed his shoulder that explained what had been bugging Robert when they arrived.**

**Robert leaned heavily against Billy and Aaron saw him starting to drift back off to sleep.**


	4. Taking it slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert struggles to talk about Seb and what Rebecca did to him.

**Robert was still asleep when Aaron got up again the next morning he left Robert to sleep and headed downstairs Billy was making tea and Paul was buttering toast and stirring eggs, "Morning Aaron how is he this morning?." Billy asked pouring Aaron a cup of tea Aaron shrugged "He's still asleep." he said and Billy nodded "If he isn't feeling better today I can ask Dr Barker to come and check him over?" he offered and Aaron nodded "Thanks." he said taking a bite of the toast Paul gave to him.**

**Robert came down about half an hour later pale and washed out and holding his stomach as if he was in pain Aaron got up and went over to him putting his hand to Robert 's forehead checking his temperature which seemed slightly elevated again and frowned .**

**"Still not feeling any better?." He asked**

**Robert shrugged he didn't feel sick anymore he just had some slight cramps in his stomach, "can I have a glass of water?." He asked and Paul nodded fetching him one it was then that Aaron noticed Robert's hands were shaking and he almost spilt the water when he picked up the glass.**

**"Whoa you okay there babe?." Aaron asked and Robert shook his head**

**" Not really. "He whispered the truth was Robert was hiding a secret he had been attacked two weeks earlier when Aaron was away at a conference in Leeds and he was sure he had been drugged during the assault.**

**"Have you been attacked?." Billy asked quietly**

**Robert looked at his new friend and he nodded knowing he couldn't deny it anymore and looked at Aaron and Paul tears gathering in his eyes and he was soon sobbing and reached out for Aaron wanting the safety of his husbands arms.**

**Aaron gathered Robert into his arms and held him tight "Why didn't you tell me sooner?." he asked and Paul just shook his head at Billy "You don't think?." he whispered and Billy shrugged "I really hope not." he said.**

**"If you are thinking I was raped then I was it was Rebecca she drugged me." Robert sobbed.**

**"You don't mean?." Aaron swallowed hard and then he knew it was true and hugged Robert tighter.**

**"Have you seen someone medically since?." Billy asked and Robert nodded "I went the next day I was sore and I didn't know why and I was told I had been raped I didn't understand but now I can see what happened I woke up naked with no memory of what happened I am so sorry Aaron." Robert sobbed.**

**"Oh baby." Aaron whispered kissing the side of Robert's head and just holding him.**

**"Seb isn't mine** **Aaron he's not mine." Robert said his voice breaking saying those words.**

**"I know I know." Aaron said softly and Billy was shocked he had always assumed Robert was Seb's dad from the beginning.**

**"He's Ross Barton's the man paid by my brother to kill me." Robert said his breathing hitching as he cried.**


	5. Where do we go from here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Paul are determined to help Robert and Aaron.

"Rob you and Aaron are welcome here as long as you need to be Paul and I will help you however we can with whats happened it won't be easy but I think you will be OK you've got us and we are not going anywhere." Billy said and Robert nodded he didn't know how he had got so lucky.

Robert laid on the sofa that day sleeping on and off he was emotional and Aaron was worried to leave him for too long Aaron had popped out early evening to get them some food from the Bistro and talked to Nick for a bit about what had happened to Robert as Nick's brother had been raped and he understood what Robert was going to be going through.

Aaron stepped back in out of the rain and heard soft voices coming from the living room Billy was sat on the sofa with Robert held in his arms the blond had his head buried in Billy's chest and his shoulders were shaking as he cried it turned out Robert had woken up while Aaron was out and Billy had arrived home to find him in the middle of a panic attack.

Aaron put down the bag of food and approached the sofa and crouched down beside his friend and sobbing husband.

"Oh baby I am so sorry." Aaron whispered rubbing Roberts back.


	6. Why us?.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy talks to Aaron and Robert.

"Why are you apologizing it's Rebecca who should be sorry she did this not you not Robert she did he's just been very unlucky." Billy said and Paul nodded from the kitchen doorway " Bill's is right he just got very unlucky he's been taken advantage of when he was most vulnerable all we can do now is help and support him however we can be doesn't need anger right now he's been through enough. " he said and Aaron nodded tears gathering in his own eyes he swallowed them back knowing he needed to be strong for Robert right now.

Robert looked up as if seeing Aaron for the first time in days and reached out to him Aaron leaned forward and enveloped Robert into his arms he held his husband close kissing the side of his head.

Robert clung to Aaron as though his life depended on him and Aaron sighed he hated seeing Robert suffer like he was now he had been through so much in the last few years since telling Diane and Vic what his father had done to him when he had found Robert kissing another boy in his bedroom when Robert was only fifteen years old.

Aaron looked at Billy and Billy nodded "come on mate let's get you cleaned up while Paul cleans up down here and don't apologize it happens when you're upset." Billy said and Robert nodded blushing when Aaron saw the evidence of his accident on his trousers and the sofa itself.

" Oh Rob I'm sorry . " Aaron whispered.

Robert shook his head " No don't apologize. " Robert replied.


	7. Another Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert goes for a walk and Aaron's anxiety.

**Robert went out two hours later and Aaron was worried Paul and Billy had gone out for dinner and Robert wasn't home from his walk and he talked to Billy about his concern he was crying when he left and Aaron was really worried.**

**"I haven't seen him and he's not picking up his phone it's switched off he never switches it off unless he's scared." Aaron said through tears he was really worried now and Paul offered to go and look for Robert and help him when he found him and bring him home to the house.**

**Robert was lying on the ground he'd been attacked outside a pub near the high street.**

**Paul spotted Robert and sprinted over to him Robert's phone was in his hand two of the fingers were obviously broken and his face was grazed and bleeding he was breathing but very shallow Paul pulled out his phone and called Billy and let him know what had happened then phoned a ambulance.**

**"Paul has found him he's getting him to hospital he's been beaten up." Billy said and Aaron gasped.**

**" What happened to him?. " Aaron asked.**

**"He's been beaten up we should get to the hospital." Billy said.**

**Aaron looked pained and nodded .**

**An hour later ,**

**Aaron was sat beside Robert who was sleeping he had been sedated after coming round in the ambulance and getting agitated about what had happened to him.**

**Robert woke up after a hour or so and winced when he did his head was pounding and his body was killing him he'd well and truly been gay bashed.**

**"Oh Rob you okay baby?." Aaron asked and Robert began to cry wincing as the salt from his tears stung his cut cheek he was so upset by what had happened to him he hadn't seen who had hurt him only heard a gruff male voice.**

**"What happened to me why am I here?." He asked quietly tears still streaming down his cheeks .**

**"You were attacked babe someone attacked you for being who you are they took exception to you because you're bisexual Rob they beat you." Aaron said his own voice cracking and he squeezed Robert's hand tightly.**

**Robert simply stared at Aaron tears streaming down his cheeks "Why?" he mouthed not hearing what Aaron had told him about what had happened outside the club.**

**Aaron texted Billy and asked him to bring Paul up to see Robert.**

_can you come up Robert needs you he's really not with it right now?.-A_

_Of course we can see you in a few. - B_

**Aaron looked up and smiled seeing Paul and Billy stood outside of Robert's hospital room and went to let them in and Robert held out a arm to Paul.**

**"Thank you." Robert whispered and Paul just hugged him tight being mindful of his bruised ribs.**


End file.
